Tanzanite (Fruitphox)
"Tanzanite" is an OC created by Fruitphox and is a maintenance worker under Blue Diamond's command. Tanzanite, specifically "Tanzanite: Facet-2J9T Cut-8TP", is maintenance worker under Blue Diamond that does work on various parts of Homeworld, it's colonies, and ships. She was created 3,000 years after the rebellion that was led by Rose Quartz. Personality Tanzanite is a cowardly gem who obeys her orders from Blue Diamond out of extreme fear. She is very tactical when it comes to different situations and will plan every move to ensure she does not get shattered. She is will do everything she can to please her Diamond. Appearance Tanzanite is a short gem, slightly taller than Peridot. She has deep periwinkle skin and purplish-blue hair. She wears a grey blue uniform with a blue diamond symbol at the center of her chest. She wears dark blue pants that go over her feat like Peridot's uniform. She wears a blue set of limb enhancers. Her gemstone is rectangular in shape and has a rectangular facet; it is located on her right shoulder. Abilities Tanzanite possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Skillset *'Sound Manipulation:' Tanzanite is able to manipulate sound waves and shoot them in a laser type blast. *'Holographic Projection:' Tanzanite is able to produce holograms with her gem like Pearl. Additional Tools *'Limb Enhancers:' Similar to Peridot, Tanzanite wears limb enhancers that give extra abilities. **'Anatomical Separation:' Tanzanite is able to de-attach parts of her limb enhancers by pressing a blue-colored button on the part that she wants separated. **'Sound Blaster:' Tanzanite is able to make her fingers of either arm turn into a speaker that is able to shoot powerful sound waves at her target. She is able to use this as a means of momentum to move at a faster speed. **'Holographic Interface:' Tanzanite is able to project and interact with a holographic touchscreen with her fingers, with this she is able to utilize different types of Gem technology. **'Wall-Scaling:' Tanzanite is able to walk on walls and upside-down with ease thanks to the feet of her limb enhancers. **'Helicopter Fingers:' Tanzanite is able to move her finders to act as the blades of a helicopter in order to fly; when this is combined with her other hand's sound blaster she is able to fly at extreme speeds. *'Gem Destabilizer:' Tanzanite has access to a Gem Destabilizer, a taser-like weapon that is able to cause a gem to retreat back into their gemstone with just one hit. *'Robonoids:' Tanzanite is able to control several Robonoids, spherical robots. However, unlike Peridot who had many Robonoids, Tanzanite is only in possession of a few of them, but each has their own abilities. **'Flight Orb:' This Robonoid has the capability to fly by having parts of it's outer shell go outward to act as wings, it also has a laser it can shoot. **'Quake Orb:' The Quake Orb is a large Robonoid that has powerful legs that it can use to dig into the ground or cause small earthquakes; this Robonoid is also used by Tanzanite to move heavy objects that she is unable to move on her own. **'Keylogger Orb:' This crafty Robonoid is around the same size as a Flask Robonoid, but instead of shooting a goop to repair warp pads, it has a wire that it can use to plug into a piece of technology and hack into and send data back to Tanzanite. Relationships Blue Diamond As Tanzanite was created to serve Blue Diamond, she has great respect for her leader. She is, however, extremely scared of Blue Diamond and fears messing up a task in the slightest in order to avoid the Diamond's wrath. Blue Agate Tanzanite was assigned by Blue Diamond to accompany Blue Agate on her most recent mission so that she can preform maintenance on the ship that they would take. Tanzanite herself somewhat fears the Quartz soldier out of the habit of fearing gems of higher castes. Blue Topaz When Tanzanite was first assigned to the mission, Tanzanite thought that Blue Topaz would be thankful for the help on her ship, but instead, Tanzanite developed a rivalry with the pilot over preforming maintenance on Blue Topaz's ship. Seeker the Ruby Tanzanite met the curious Ruby only recently and does not mind her company and armada of questions. Valor the Ruby Unlike Seeker, Tanzanite does not like Valor the Ruby, this is due to Valor always trying to intimidate her all the time on Blue Topaz's ship. Trivia *Tanzanite was inspired by "Soundwave" from the Transformers series. Gemology * Tanzanite is often used as a sapphire substitute, this is done by performing artificial heat treatment on the stone * Tanzanite was named after the country it was discovered in, Tanzania * It was made the December birthstone in 2002, this is the first time a birthstone has changed since 1912 * Naturally formed tanzanite is extremely rare, only being found in the Mererani Hills Gemstone Category:OCs Category:Roleplay characters Category:Approved Characters Category:Phox's Box Category:Aguna's artwork